


Home to you

by Ass_Butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_Butt/pseuds/Ass_Butt
Summary: This is an A/B/O koda to season 11 episode 23 and season 12 episode 1.





	Home to you

** _12 hours ago_ **

His last hug with his mate had been short, just how he wanted it. Any longer and he knew he would never go through with the whole soul bomb-forever death thing. He didn't, no, couldn't, look Cas in the face after either because he knew his alphas eyes would make him change his mind and stay instead. Him and Cas hadn't been mated very long. Dean finally pulled his head out of his ass after Lucifer was ejected and he thought he'd lost Cas for good. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if had Cas died and he never told him how he felt. So, he told him, they kissed and not too soon after, they mated.

Dean knew he was a horrible person for doing this to Cas but he was too selfish to let anyone else do it. He wouldn't be able to live without Sam or Cas if they were the one with death looming over either of their heads so that's why he was doing it. He knew it wasn't fair to Sam and especially Cas, but he has no other choice. So when Chuck snapped his fingers and sent him straight to Amara, he was alright knowing that this was it for him and that he at least got to see his brother and his alpha one last time before it was the end.

Except that the end never came. He talked to Amara about family, trying to get her to see that no matter what, family is important. That he and Sam have fought but they always come back because they needed each other. So when he finally asked her what she wanted and Chuck showed up, it was a big shock. Now it was all three of them and Dean didn't know how anything was going to end. It was supposed to be cut and dry. He goes in, becomes one with Amara and pulls the trigger. Now, everything is different.

Amara is talking to Chuck about how she still wants to be family and how she misses things the way they were. Chuck readily agreed because he missed her too. Dean knew that was great and everything, Chuck and Amara were gonna try being a family again but he still had a soul bomb trapped inside of him and he didn't know where to go from here. Until Chuck looked at him and started speaking.

"I think we're just gonna go away for a while and-"

"Hey, yeah," Dean cut him off knowing that they needed to get reaquainted with each other again. "Family meeting. I get it."

Chuck looked at him with a knowing smile before walking over to him. "But first," he put his hand up to Dean's chest and started pulling the bomb out of his chest. Dean let out a gasp, the relief was immediate. He no longer felt the dread and depression. He could go back to his bother and alpha. Everything would be okay. He wasn't leaving Cas.

"Better?" He asked, although Dean figured that Chuck already knew the answer to that judging by the look on his face. But there was still something on Dean's mind that he had to get out.

"What about us? What about Earth?"

Chuck thought about it for half a second before replying, "Earth will be fine. Its got you. And Sam." Then he turned around and walked back to Amara.

Amara looked at him before saying what had clearly been on her mind. "Dean, you gave me what I needed most. I am impressed with how willing you were to do this, considering your condition." She gestured to him but he didn't know what she was talking about. His condition? Did he have a sickness that he didn't know about? She looked like she was going to continue but he cut her off.

"Condition? What are you talking about? I'm fine, I'm not sick or anything." She just looked at him in surprise before a small smile started to form on her face.

"So you don't know then. Well let me be the first to congratulate you. Dean, you're pregnant. About a month and a half I think. Give or take."

Dean let out a big shuddering breath. He looked down and softly put his hand on his stomach. "Cas," he whispered. His eyes got a little misty and he realized that he had a smile on his face. He and Cas were going to be dads. He couldn't wait. He looked up at Amara, small smile still present on his face. "Uh, thanks. For, you know, tellin' me."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now, as I was saying, you gave me what I needed most. I wanna do the same for you." That was all she said before her and chuck faded away in a swirl of white and black.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_ **Now** _

Dean and Mary found their way back to the bunker after he stole a car. All he could think about was how his mom was back, that she could be a grandma and that he was going back to Sam and Cas. He couldn't wait to see his mates face when he told him the good news. Except that didn't happen because as soon as they walked in the bunker he saw the blood. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know whose blood it was but it didn't matter because either Sam or Cas could be badly hurt. It didn't help either when he saw the angel banishing sigil because that meant that Cas wasn't here. And if Cas was the one that was hurt and he got blasted away, then it could end up being really bad for him.

He got the gun out from under the map table and handed it to his mom telling her to stay there. He went down the hallway towards the kitchen and started scoping the place out. He had just made it past one of the storage rooms when he heard the bunkers door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He started walking to the library since it was closer when he heard his mom telling someone to put their hands in the air. He heard a low murmur of an answer but couldn't make out was was said before he heard the clicking of a gun.

He made it to the library and when he saw that it was his mate that the gun was pointed at, his protective instincts went onto overdrive. "Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah, it's okay, it's okay. He's a friend. Alright?" He turned his eyes to Cas and couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face. "Hey Cas."

"Dean" Cas exclaimed wrapping himself fully around his mate. Dean didn't even realize that he was making a low whining noise until Cas kissed him making it stop. He couldn't tell you who started it, but by the time they pulled away they both had tears running down their cheeks. Suddenly remembering the blood, Dean started patting Cas down and trying to rub everywhere he could reach. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked sounding slightly amused.

"There was blood on the floor. I'm making sure it's not yours." He still had tears falling from his eyes but they weren't coming as fast anymore. Once he was satisfied that Cas wasn't the one bleeding, he asked, "If the blood isn't yours, then that means that it's Sam's because he's not here. What happened?"

The air around them filled with the scent of guilt. It was so strong that Dean had to hold back a sneeze. "I'm sorry Dean. You asked me to look after Sam and I failed. We came back to the bunker and there was a strange woman here. I couldn't do much of anything before she put her hand on the sigil. I'm so sorry Dean. Sam is gone and it's my fault."

"Cas, sweetheart, its not your fault. You couldn't've known that she was gonna be here or that she had a banishing sigil at the ready. Its okay. We'll just get him back. We always do." He hugged Cas once more, just taking in his comforting scent.

"Dean, what happened with you? I thought I lost you. How are you here?"

He chuckled a little bit, "Well, funny story. Turns out Amara just needed a little pep talk about the importance of family. She and Chuck made up. He took the bomb outta me and we parted ways. Well, not before Amara told me something kinda big." Dean figured he should tell Cas about the baby now, since he couldn't get it off his mind. His scent spiked in nervousness and if he could smell it, then Cas definitely could.

"What is it Dean? Are you okay? Did the bomb hurt you?"

Dean smirked, he knew the perfect way to tell Cas. "No Cas, the bomb didn't hurt us. We're fine."

Cas stopped breathing for a second. "Us? We? Dean, what? Are you-?"

All he did was nod his head and instantly Cas was on his knees, lifting up his shirt, caressing and kissing his stomach. He put his hands in Cas' hair, gently stroking it while Cas was whispering to their child. "She told me I'm about a month and a half along. Then she said some really cryptic shit and disappeared. I was walking back to the main road when, oh! I completely forgot. Mom. She brought mom back Cas." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He turned his head to his mom and said, "Mary Winchester, I'd like you to meet my mate, Castiel. Cas, this is my mom."

Cas stood up keeping one arm around Dean's waist and putting his other towards Mary for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mary. Sorry about earlier, it was very rude of me."

Mary easily slid her hand into his, giving a firm shake. "It's alright Castiel. It's good to meet you too." She still seemed very awkward and quiet, but at least she was trying.

Dean clapped his hand together to break the awkward silence. "So, Cas, what do you say we go get Sammy back so we can tell him that he's gonna be an uncle." He said with a small but determined smile on his face.

"I think that's a great idea." Cas said, giving Dean one more big hug before they packed up and left to go and get Sam.

He knew that they would get Sam back and that he would be excited at the idea of being an uncle.

This was the happiest that Dean had ever been and he was going to keep it that way. Not just for him, but for his little peanut too.


End file.
